


A Sergeant's Leave

by Abiwim



Category: Strike Back
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim
Summary: John Porter takes a vacation in California.





	A Sergeant's Leave

The jungles of Central America certainly leave an impression on a bloke. John Porter dragged himself out of the forest to find a great expanse of nothing. One moment he was in a dripping, steaming rainforest; the next the soil under his feet was dry and nothing grew. He could see for miles, the horizon didn’t end. Clear cut. The stupid things humans do in the name of “progress”.

He gave a yank on the rope he was holding, encouraging his captive to keep up. He toggled the on/off button of the walkie-talkie and spoke into it, “Barber to Cablecar, come in. Repeat Barber to Cablecar, come in.”

“10-4 Barber, this is Cablecar. What is your location?”

Porter checked his GPS and responded, “11⁰30’0” N and 83⁰46’60” W. Clear strip for landing.”

“10-4 Barber, Poppa is on his way.”

Porter pushed the other man to the ground, “Sit here and wait.” The man spit at his feet. “Look mate, I don’t want any shit from you. Either you sit on your own or I make you sit!” The expression on Porter’s face must have made the man think twice; he sat down.

Porter laid the rope down and stood on it. He had spent too long in that fucking jungle to risk letting this guy get away.

An hour later Porter heard the tell-tale signs of a helicopter approaching. He picked up the rope and gave it a tug; the man got to his feet. As quickly as the helicopter hovered 3 feet over the clearing Porter was pushing the man in and scrambling up after him.

He grinned at the screen in front of him, “Hiya Layla! I got ‘im.”

The woman at the other end rolled her eyes, “Would you like a cake and celebration when you get back?”

“Only if you don’t bake the cake!”

The two shared a laugh. Layla was not known for her kitchen skills.

The helicopter crossed the border into Panama and, not long after, landed at a UN facility. Porter led his prisoner to the holding facilities on site and personally oversaw the transfer to UN security forces.

He saluted and shook the hand of the American captain, “I tell you mate, I am glad to see the back of that guy.”

“No worries buddy; he’ll be on a flight to the states sooner than you can say boo.”

****

Porter sat across from Layla with his head back on the chair. He spoke to the ceiling, “Bloody hell Layla, I am fagged! I could use a vacation.”

“So take some time.” Porter looked at her sharply; it wasn’t like Lieutenant Thompson to be so flippant.

“What? You are kidding, right?”

“No. I’m serious. I have clearance from Section 20 to give you leave.” She grinned at the sight of him with his mouth hanging open. “Don’t be so shocked. I’ve got your back, you know? Why don’t you hitch a ride up to San Diego with the Americans?”

Porter grinned his best shit-eating grin, “I think I might just do that.”

********

Porter smiled as he drove up the Pacific Coast Highway. The top was down on the rented Camaro and the wind was rustling through his hair. After his last two assignments he needed this break. His plan was to head up to Long Beach; check out the pier, maybe visit Disneyland…hell, he was going to take it as it came!

He pulled into the hotel and tossed his keys to the valet. He entered the building, relishing the cool interior. After collecting his key card he made his way to his room, freshened up in the spa-like bathroom and unpacked his clothes.

He didn’t waste any time hanging around the hotel. He wanted to make the most of the weather and the ocean. It wasn’t everyday he got to spend his time in these surroundings. His hotel was not far from the pier, so he decided it would be a good walk.

He made his way down the pier, getting a laugh at the different people he saw. Two punks trying to be tough standing near the ice cream booth, a goth melting in the heat, hippies, dippies, yuppies. A complete cross section of America. “Fuckin’ Americans,” he mumbled as he shook his head.

At the end of the pier was a Ferris wheel; a tall steel structure balancing over the Pacific Ocean. ‘No fucking way,’ he thought to himself. He stood nearby watching the crazy people piling on and off the amusement ride.

“Are you going to ride it?” He jumped at the voice beside him. He turned to see a pert, blond woman; her long hair blowing in the breeze. She was petite, but then most people were beside him. He supposed she wasn’t actually short, probably 5’5” to his 6’2”. Her voice was smooth, the cadence had a lilt to it.

“Uhhh, no.” He gestured at the contraption, “You’d have to be half crazy to get on that thing!”

She laughed and he could not help but smile at her. “Are you afraid of it?”

“No, I’m not afraid!” he retorted. “It just doesn’t look like it has been properly maintained,” he added sheepishly.

She laughed again. “C’mon! Come on with me…I dare you!” Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

Porter was not about to be schooled by a fae girl. “Fine! But you’re paying!”

“Oh, you are ON!” She grabbed his hand, her own being swallowed by his, and dragged him to the queue.

Porter stood beside her, rocking back and forth from foot to foot. She looked up at him and smirked, “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” He glared at her. “Alright,” she held her hands up, “I’ll take your word for it. Only you look a little nervous.”

“Just buy the tickets.”

Porter took a deep breath as the carnie ensured the safety bar, ‘huh, “safety” bar’, was lowered and secured. The woman was virtually bouncing up and down in anticipation. She looked at the big man and took his hand in hers. “It will be alright. There’s no need to worry.” His hand held hers a little tighter.

“Oh, holy fuck!” he breathed as the machine moved. Each time it stopped to exchange passengers his belly did a flop.

At the top of the wheel, the woman pointed to the ocean and exclaimed, “Look at how beautiful it is!”

Porter turned his head toward the water and gasped. Evening was descending and the sun was a bright golden orb sinking into the distance. He felt the tension leave him and smiled. “It is…gorgeous.” He turned to the woman and threw his arm over the back of the seat.

“I’m Alicia,” she said.

“John,” he replied. “It is a pleasure to meet you Alicia.”

Alicia blushed, he was looking into her eyes and she felt herself drowning. His eyes were the bluest she had ever seen. His soul was reflected there, the fears, the sadness and joy all on display. He was like an open book; fully on display.

“Thank you, Alicia.”

She cocked her head in curiously, “What for?”

He thought for a moment, “For pushing me to experience something I never would have done.” He reflected on his life, his job, Lexi. “I, uhhh, have a stressful job and tend to not take enough time to just enjoy things.”

“Well, I am glad that I could open up your horizons.” She grinned at him, “How about Disneyland? Tomorrow?”

“I think I would like that.”

The wheel continued its journey around while John Porter experienced the fullness of life.

 


End file.
